The Tale of Havoc
''The Tale of Havoc''is Sarah West's spoof of the 2008 movie, The Tale of Despereaux. Plot The sailor Adam and his companion Basil dock in the Kingdom of Dor, famous around the world for its delicious soup, during the "Royal Soup Day." The chief cook, Chef Louis, makes good soup due to Genie, a blue humanoid magical being that emerges from his pot. On a banquet, when Basil slips away and ends up in the royal banquet hall, he slips and falls into Queen Leah's soup, giving her a fright that she has a heart attack and dies. The entire hall goes into a panic, as the guards pursue Basil. He attempts to flee the castle but sees Adam's ship has already sailed away. He narrowly escapes capture by falling down a sewer drain, which leads to the castle dungeons, where he's found and taken by Drake, the leader of the dungeon's villain population. Distraught over his wife's death, King Arthur forbids any and all things related to soup and makes animals illegal. Without its soup, Dor becomes impoverished and dreary. Chef Louis is banned from making any more soup and Genie stops appearing. King Arthur's daughter, Princess Oriana, despairs over the sad state of the kingdom and her father has shut out both her and the world in his grief. In an animal village in the castle's abandoned kitchen storage room, a baby seal is born to the family. They name him Havoc. As he grows up, it becomes clear Havoc's not like other animals: he isn't meek and timid, but brave and curious, unnerving other animals around him. In an effort to teach him to behave like a proper seal, his friend Puffin takes him to the castle library to show him how to chew books, but Havoc is more interested in reading than eating them. He starts to become fascinated by fairytale books about daring knights and trapped princesses. One day while reading, he comes across Oriana, and the two speak. She makes him a promise to finish reading the story about a trapped princess so he may tell her how it ends. Upon discovering Havoc has violated animal law by talking to a human, his parents turn him in to the animal council. The council banishes Havoc to the dungeons, where he meets and tells the princess' story to the castle janitor, Vladimir, but he doesn't listen and leaves Havoc alone. There, he is captured by the rhino guards and thrown into their arena with Hydra. As Havoc is about to be eaten, Basil saves his life by asking Drake to give Havoc to him to eat. Having been unable to adjust to being a mouse detective, Basil is desperate to hear about the outside world. The two become friends, as every day Havoc tells him the stories and of the princess and her sadness. Hoping to make amends for all the trouble he caused, Basil sneaks off to Princess Oriana's room and tries to apologize, only to be lashed out. Hurt by this, Basil decides he wants to hurt Oriana. He enlists the help of Fiona, a human or an ogre lady who longs to be a princess, by convincing her she can take Oriana's place if she kidnaps her. After Fiona drags Oriana down to the dungeons, Basil double-crossed her and locks her in a cell. Meanwhile, Havoc (who has been punished by the animal council again for his bravery by learning to be afraid by Batty Koda, but after being lost in a cave, was thought to be dead) discovers that the princess is in danger, he tries to tell King Arthur but he is too despondent to listen. Havoc tries to get help elsewhere, he tries to tell his people to help, but they are afraid by his presence (thinking that he is a ghost). So Havoc decides to ring the town's bell to prove to people that he's still alive. A sleeping Chef Louis hears the bell and dreams of his days before soups were illegal. After dreaming, Chef Louis decides that he has had enough of his law and gets back to make some soup, which brings the enchanted smell back to the kingdom and brings back Genie. Back in the animal colony, Basil sees the apologetic sincerity in Oriana's eyes and regret his actions, but is unable to stop the bad animals, to whom was given to her, from clambering over her. Basil tries to tell the bad animals that Princess Oriana is not bad, but Drake does not let him because he wants Oriana dead, even going as far as allowing the animals to eat or trample over Oriana. Back at the castle, Havoc tries to get help from Chef Louis and Genie, but Chef Louis doesn't listen. Genie, wanting to help, turns into a knight by Havoc. Basil figures out that Drake is a double-crossing traitor and that Oriana is doomed. He refuses to allow the animals to hurt Oriana, and a battle ensues. Genie sacrifice himself, and Havoc arrives and lets loose Hydra and brings sunshine to the villains' world, and the villains ran away. As Hydra turns back to his cage, Basil then forces Drake into it, where the penguin leader is then eaten by Hydra. Fiona is later reunited with her long lost father, Vladimir, who recognizes the heart-shaped birthmark on the back of her neck. It finally stops raining and the sun shines after the soup is made for the first time in years. The animals all then try to be braver like Havoc. King Arthur is able to overcome his grief and soups and animals are allowed back in the kingdom. Basil returns to a life at the sea, where there is always light and a gentle breeze, and Havoc himself takes off on a journey to see the world as the film ends. Sarah West's 30 Songs for The Soundtrack You can check out Sarah's Soundtrack of The Tale of Despereaux (Sarah West's Version) for more details on songs from the 1970's, 1980's, and 1990's for Sarah's choice. If you think some of the songs Sarah chose are a little unsuitable or you're not into music from the 70s or 80s, you can check out The Tale of Havoc (soundtrack) and add some music of your choice. Cast *Captain Havoc (High Seas Havoc) as Despereaux *Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) as Roscuro *Princess Oriana (Felix the Cat: The Movie) as Princess Pea *Princess Fiona (Shrek) as Mig *Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) as Botticelli *Vladimir (Anastasia) as Gregory *Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer) as Lester *Puffin (The Swan Princess) as Furlough *Chef Louis (The Little Mermaid) as Andre *Genie (Aladdin) as Boldo *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) as The Mayor *Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer) as Antoinette *Prince Adam (Beauty and the Beast) as Pietro *Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) as Hovis *Dodger (Oliver and Company) as The Principal *Queen Leah (Sleeping Beauty) as The Queen *Sonny (Xanadu) as the Town Crier *King Arthur (Quest for Camelot) as The King Gallery high-seas-havoc.jpg|Havoc as Despereaux Basil-0.jpg|Basil as Roscuro Aeolus06's Version of Princess Oriana.jpg|Princess Oriana as Princess Pea Shrek 2, fiona.jpg|Princess Fiona as Mig Drake (1).png|Drake as Botticelli Vladimir Anastasia.jpg|Vladimir as Gregory Tom Sawyer-0.jpg|Tom Sawyer as Lester Puffin 1.png|Puffin as Furlough Chef_Louisheroeswiki.jpg|Chef Louis as Andre Genie-aladdin-4250844-354-498.gif|Genie as Boldo Robin Hood..jpg|Robin Hood as The Mayor of the mouse world Becky Thatcher-1.jpg|Becky Thatcher as Antoinette Adam-beauty-and-the-beast-37871346-894-894.jpg|Adam as Pietro Mr-Batty-Koda-batty-koda-14039489-654-611.jpg|Batty Koda as Hovis Dodger by vanillecream-d4x5yqp.png|Dodger as The Principal at Despereaux's school Queen-leah-sleeping-beauty-6.17.jpg|Queen Leah as the Queen X sonny.jpg|Sonny as The Town Crier King_Arthur.jpg|King Arthur as The King Category:Sarah West's Spoofs Category:The Tale of Despereaux Spoofs Category:The Tale of Despereaux movie spoofs